Hurry Home
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Summary inside D


A Father's Love

Rating: T for language

Characters: Lily, Scorpius, OC: Kathryn, Mia, Rylee, Travis, and other Malfoy siblings.

Summary: A non-magical ficlett about a father's love. I used the HP characters because hey they fit XP  
Scorpius love's his children more than anything in the world. Both his girls hold a special place in his heart. When Rylee moves back in during medical school Kathryn feels she is getting the short end of the stick. Her boyfriend Travis tries to tell her it'll all be ok. Asking how he shows her by proposing. Now Kathryn believes life will become better. Not so much. Scorpius thinks she is to young despite what Lily thinks about it all. Fed up with it all, Kathryn packs her bags and leaves.

A/N: Really sucky summary I know! The story is better than my summary I promise. Bit of an update on Forever...WRITER'S BLOCK! I mean I am completely and totally stuck on the next chapter. So for now one-shots will be my life! I really hope that inspiration will hit me in the next week or so. UGH! haha Anyways here is A Father's Love based on Jason Michael Carroll's "Hurry Home" once again I ask you to look at this as if you were watching a movie or music video and this is just the song going on in the background! Thanks =]

* * *

"I can't stay here a moment longer!" Kathryn told her best friend that day at work.

"Katy, why would you want to leave? You have parents who love you, a fiance who positively worships the ground you walk on and friends who love you too."

"Mia you don't get it."

"Then make me Kathryn!"

"All dad and I do anymore is fight. I need to get out of here."

"Where would you go?"

"New York. I've always wanted to go there." Kathryn said. The two continued working, Kathryn occasionally looked at the sparkling diamond on her left hand and tried not to think about what her decision was going to do to Travis. That night she packed her bags and headed out of the lives of the ones who loved her forever...or so she thought.

_He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old guitar  
And he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sings_

Scorpius woke up bright and early the next morning. Rolling over he saw his wife of twenty-eight years hidden under a curtain of bright red hair. He chuckled leaning over and kissing her head, well what he thinksis her head, could have been her ear for all he knew. Walking into the bathroom he grabbed his dressing gown and brushed his teeth. Walking down the hall he checked on his youngest daughter first. Peeking in he saw that Katy's bed was made and the clothes that had been scattered on the floor picked up. "Odd." he muttered. Continuing down the hall he peeked in on his eldest daughter only to find her slumped over at her desk medical books spread over the top and one plastered to her face. Shaking his head and chuckling he walked in and easily scooped her up carrying her to the bed. Laying her gently down he peeled the book away only to stir the young girl.

"Dad?"

"Shh go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven."

"Ugh, I have four hours before class."

"Go back to sleep. I'll get you up in three."

"Thanks dad you're the best." Rylee yawned before falling fast asleep.

"I try." he smiled kissing her forehead. Walking down to the kitchen he turned the coffee pot and walked out to the driveway to get the morning paper. That when Scorpius noticed that his daughters car was missing. "Either I imagined Katy at dinner last night or she left extremely early this morning." he said to himself.

Lily walked into the kitchen stretching and yawning loudly "Morning love." she sighed out.

"Morning." Scorpius said distracted.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked walking to the fridge pulling out the eggs, and milk.

"Kat isn't home."

"She's not?"

"No, her cars not in the driveway and all those clothes that were scattered on the floor are now picked up."

"You're kidding." Lily turned from the stove looking at him wide-eyed "I bet she has finally matured and put them in her drawers. Oh I have to go look!" she turned and took off up the back stairs.

Shaking his head Scorpius opened the paper and began reading. Lily walked back down and made no noise at all "All put away then?" he asked not putting the paper down.

"Scor..." She started but didn't finish.

"Yes, dear?"

"She's gone."

"What?" he put the paper down and looked at her.

"Kathryn all her clothes are gone."

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

Scorpius sat next to the phone staring at the answering machine and at his guitar "Scor, she won't call." Lily said placing a hand on his shoulder "She needs time. And if that means we have to give it to her, then that's what we do."

"Lily our daughter is missing."

"I know."

"She just, left." He said looking at her.

Lily hugged him from behind the tears that were brimming in her chocolate brown eyes spilled "I wish she hadn't."

Rylee walked downstairs yawning "Morning all."

"Rylee do you know where your sister is?" Scorpius asked.

"No, she's twenty, she doesn't really talk to me anymore." the twenty-three year old said.

"She's gone Rylee, her clothes packed and her car gone."

"She'll be back, she's such a daddy's girl."

"Rylee." Lily looked at her daughter.

"What?"

"Did you and your sister have a fight?"

"Sure, right after I moved back in she accused me of taking all your attention. Said I was being ridiculous."

"You just couldn't pay rent. It's alright." Lily said.

"Yeah well Katy saw it as me trying to be the baby girl again. I had to remind her I hadn't been the baby in twenty years."

"Morning!" a voice from the front door sounded. Turning the trio saw Aidan Malfoy standing in the kitchen doorway with a smile on his face.

"Hello dear." Lily walked over and kissed her son's cheek "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your wife and daughter?"

"Nah Lisa let me come over for a few minutes to say hello and extend an invitation to you all for dinner. Ryan said he'd be there with Lorena and Danny."

"Aidan, Katy ran away." Rylee said.

"What?"

"Yeah she just upped and left."

"Again I ask what?" Aidan looked at his sister stunned.

"Who knows Aid." Rylee rolled her eyes "I have to get to class I'll see you all later."

_Well the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling cause he just heard the news  
He says Man I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried  
And want her to know_

Scorpius pulled into the driveway after work and the first place he went to was the answering machine. The light was blinking and he thought just maybe it was Katy calling to let them know that she was ok. He pushed the button and hoped to hear her voice come from it. However, it was his old college buddy Mike "Hey Scor, Lil, I just heard from Al that Katy is missing. Man I'm here for you no matter what. I'll let the guys at the station know and we'll keep our eyes out for her. If I see her I'll let her know how much you love her and she needs to go home to you. Take care buddy." Mike's message ended and that was all that was on the machine. Scorpius sat down and ran both hands through his graying blonde hair.

"Scor?" Lily walked into the room and saw her husband looking distressed.

"Nothing. It's been two days and we've heard nothing." Scorpius said in a low voice that cracked.

"Scor we have bigger problems."

"What could be bigger than our daughter missing?"

"Her fiance coming home and finding out she's gone."

Scorpius looked up at his wife pale. He had forgotten to tell Travis that Katy was gone "When are we going to tell him?"

"When he comes over to dinner. The whole family will be there and we can break the news then."

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

That night at the dinner table Travis kept checking his watch "Shouldn't Kat be home from work now?"

"Travis there's something we need to tell you." Scorpius said looking very seriously at the young man.

"Ok I feel that this is not the conversation any man wants to have with his future father-in-law." Travis said nervously.

"Kat is missing." Rylee said bluntly.

"What?" Travis asked.

"She took off two days ago. No one knows where she is." Rylee told him.

"Have you tried her cell?" Travis asked.

"She left it here." Lily said sadly.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"Nope." Rylee said taking a bite of pasta. "Mom this is really good."

"Damnit!" Ryan exlaims slamming his napkin down.

"Ryan Nicholas Malfoy you watch your mouth at this dinner table." Lily scolds "I don't care that you are twenty-six years old I will turn you over my knee."

"I'm sorry mom, but I am sick and tired of Rylee and her attitude. She acts like she doesn't care that Kat's gone!"

"Of course I care. I know she'll be back though, she's just seeking attention and frankly I'm tired of it."

"Rylee she's been gone two days with no contact. We don't know where she is, what she's doing, or if she's ok." Lorena said "I know I'm just your sister-in-law but I have known you for a long time. You and Kat have never gotten along. I think it's time you checked your attitude at the door and for once care about someone other than yourself. So you couldn't make it out on your own. It happens. Be thankfun that you have such wonderful parents to go home to. Some of us don't have that option." she finished.

The table grew quiet. Lorena had lost her parents when she was fifteen and spent the next three years with her grandmother and worked everyday to make enough money to get an apartment. Rylee shook her head "She's just a drama queen." pushing her chair back roughly she walked from the room slamming the back door hard.

"That could have gone better." Aidan said shaking his head.

"She'll come around." Lisa sighed.

Travis sat in silence for a moment then stood "I'm going after her."

"That's a bad idea when Rylee get's into these moods it's best to leave her alone." Ryan warned.

"Not Rylee, Kat." He said.

"You don't know where to look." Lily said.

"But I know who to ask." Travis smiled walking to his car.

_Well the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call_

"She'd kill me if I told you!" Mia cried for the umpteenth time looking at Travis.

"Please Mia, I need to find her." Travis begged.

"Travis it's been three weeks." Mia said shaking her head "She's not coming back."

"Mia," Travis looked at her with thoughtful, sensitive, and clearly hurt eyes "please."

Bouncing her foot for a moment she gave in "New York. She took off to the city. Do not tell her I told you."

"I won't. Thank you!" Travis kissed her cheek running from her apartment. Taking his cell phone out he called Scorpius "I know where to go now. I am going to find her."

Scorpius closed his eyes "Thank you Travis." closing his phone he stared at the answering machine.

"Dad?" Rylee walked into the house looking depressed.

"Yeah Ry?"

"Don't you think it's time to change the message on that machine?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's been three weeks with no contact. I love my sister dad, please don't think otherwise, but it's time to move on."

"I cant, you never know when she'll call."

_She was just outside a bar in New York City  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him sing_

Kathryn stood outside a popular bar outside of the city wondering if coming here was a bad idea. She had made friends quickly, but they turned out to be total losers. Now she was cold, wet because it was raining, and all she wanted to do was go home to Virginia where she was safe with her parents, her brothers, her sister, well sometimes her sister, her niece and nephew, Lisa and Lorena. She needed to go home. She needed her parents. A pay phone she needed a pay phone. Walking down the street she saw one outside an old rundown building. "Please work." she silently said picking up the reciever and putting in her money. A dial tone came up and she smiled softly. Dialing a number she hadn't dialed in weeks began to ring. "Hi you've reached the Malfoy residents. We're not home right now, but Katy if this is you I just want you to know,"

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

Travis felt like he was driving in circles. He was almost into New York City. He needed to stop. He was tired, and was really getting discouraged. Pulling over by an abandoned building he got out of the car and saw a woman at a phone. "Odd, there's no businesses around here." he said to himself.

"Hi it's me Katy. Umm I'm alright. I know I haven't called in awhile but uh I umm just needed to get away for a little bit."

Travis' eyes grew big as he ran over to the phone booth and pulled Katy into his arms. "I found you."

Katy smiled hugging her fiance close crying into his jacket "I want to go home."

"Then let's go Kat. My car is right over there."

Katy smiled and turned the reciever to her mouth just as Scorpius was walking in the front door from work "Daddy I'm coming home."

_He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way_


End file.
